A Day Not to Forget
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: When James forgets his anniversary Lily gets mad. So what does James do to win her back? Major Jily fluff!


**AN: So this is just a little fluff that I wrote for a friend. I really liked it so I thought I might as well post it for you guys so enjoy and review!**

"James Potter, how could you forget?" Lily yelled at her boyfriend as they common room. It was their one year anniversary and James had completely forgotten. No present, no flowers, no card, not even a 'Happy Anniversary!'

"I'm sorry Lil," James replied. "I promise that I'll make it up to you!"

"No James, this time it has gone too far, we're over," Lily replied with tears in her eyes. James' face visibly paled but he said nothing. He didn't know what to say. Seeing that James wasn't going to say anything, Lily turned her back on the boy she loved and walked up to her dorm.

"Jeez Prongs what did you do this time?" someone asked James as they sat up on the couch.

"I forgot our anniversary," James replied flopping down in between his two best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"That is definitely not a good day to forget," Remus replied.

"What am I going to do?" James groaned as he put his head in his hands.

"Well what about the usual chocolates and flowers?" Sirius suggested.

"No, Lily was way to mad at him for just something like that," Remus replied.

"A picnic?" Sirius tried again. James looked up and is mind started to turn with ideas.

"Padfoot you are a genius," James said with a smile. "I can get the elves in the kitchen to make me and Lily a picnic basket filled with her favorite foods, and then I can take her on a romantic broom ride around the grounds and then a picnic dinner at her favorite spot!"

"Prongs when did you get so romantic?" Remus asked the boy.

"The same day you got a girlfriend Moony," James replied. A blush rose to Remus' cheeks and he looked away thinking about his girlfriend.

"Well if you're going to do this picnic you might want to get going," a small voice piped up from a nearby chair.

"Don't worry Wormtail, I will," James said with a wink to the smaller boy. James got up and left the common room.

_'What are her favorite foods?'_ James thought as he walked to the kitchen. _'Oh I know! I can have them make shepherd's pie. Lily said that she loved that and chocolate chip cookies! Oh and some pumpkin juice and some candy from Honeydukes. A few sugar quills and maybe some licorice wands. Oh and caldron cakes! I'm sure that the elves can get some of those.' _

"Severus, I told you not to ask," a voice suddenly said. James recognized it as the voice of Professor Dumbledore. James quickly ducked behind a nearby suit of armor.

"But Professor!" a new voice complained. James knew it to be the voice of Severus Snape, otherwise known as his worst enemy.

"Mr. Snape I have told you no now I expect you honor that and get on with your business," Professor Dumbledore replied. James had never heard Dumbledore speak like that to anyone especially a student, he dared a peak around the armor and only saw Dumbledore's back and a shocked Snivellus standing there, looking after him.

"Thanks for all your help professor," Snape muttered under his breath as he turned the opposite way of Dumbledore. James quickly ducked behind the armor again. He watched Snivellus walk away and James let out a sigh when he saw the greasy head of hair turn the corner.

The rest of the way to the kitchens was uneventful. James made it there without being caught, thank goodness. He didn't need anyone else on his case after Lily.

"Mister Potter!" an elf squeaked as James walked through the kitchen door.

"Hello Mitizi," James told the little elf. "I need some help."

"Anything for Mr. Potter!" Mitizi chirped in response her eyes aglow with joy of being needed. "Whatever you need sir!"

"Well I missed a big date with my girlfriend and I need to make it up to her so I need some food. I need shepherd's pie, chocolate chip cookies, sugar quills, licorice wands, caldron cakes, and some pumpkin juice. I only need enough for two," James told the elf and the others that had gathered around her.

"Right away Mr. Potter!" all the elves squeaked. They quickly made the food and James conjured a basket to put it all in.

"Mitizi?" James asked seeking out his favorite little elf.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Mitizi asked as she came forward.

"Do you know anything about romantic picnics?"

"Yes sir!" the elf replied. James smiled.

"Tell me everything I need. I already have her favorite foods," James explained.

"Mr. Potter needs flowers, candles, and a table cloth!" Mitzi told the wizard. James quickly conjured a dozen red roses in a vase, a candle on a tray, and red table cloth for them to sit on. He put them in the basket then looked at the little elf watching him.

"Thank you so much Mitizi!" James cried. He patted the elf's head and left the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. He ran to the quidditch pitch with the basket on his arm. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were already there with James' broom in hand.

"Good luck Prongs," Sirius said handing over the broom.

"Thanks Padfoot," James said smiling.

"Don't mess up Prongs," Remus said patting his friend on his back.

"I won't Moony," James said smiling. Peter didn't say anything but James knew it all the same what he wanted to say.

"Thanks Wormtail," James said patting the shorter boy on the shoulder. James mounted his broom and took off flying back toward the castle. He could the whoops and hollers of his classmates who knew what happened. James waved at everyone as he flew. He hovered outside the girl's dorms window. He saw Lily sitting there reading a book. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Oh Lil, I'm so sorry," James whispered before knocking on the window. Lily looked up and saw the black hair.

"James?" Lily asked as she saw the boys on a broom outside her window. She went over and opened the window. "So what do I owe the pleasure Potter?" Lily asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Get on Evans, I'm giving you an anniversary that you'll never forget," James told her holding out his hand. Lily took it after a moment's hesitation. Sure she was still mad at him. But she was intrigued by his words.

"I swear James that if this is one of your pranks I will never forgive you," Lily warned. She climbed on the broom in front of James. He wrapped his arms around her all flew her all over the grounds.

It was sunset and the grounds looked amazing. They flew by the forest and all Lily could do was look around. They flew up and down. Lily gasped as they flew by the lake.

"You like?" James called to her. Lily said nothing in response seeing she was still mad at him. She only continued to look and be amazed.

Soon James landed near the owlery, her favorite spot. It was big grassy meadow filled with lots of little flowers. James set down the basket and got off the broom. He helped Lily off then bent over basket. He pulled out the big tablecloth and spread it out on the ground..

"James what is this?" Lily asked upon seeing the cloth.

"Our anniversary," James responded like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But James," Lily started to say.

"Hey Evans, do you ever shut up?" James asked with a smile on his face. He pulled out the flowers.

"I…I…ugh," Lily said crossing her arms again. She didn't say anything as James pulled out the candle and lit it with his wand.

"Come sit," James said as he sat back. He patted the spot next to him and Lily walked over. She cautiously sat down next to him. "Hey I don't bite," James said a laugh playing in his voice.

"Not from what I remember," Lily teased him, poking him in the side. James blushed as he remembered all the love bites he had given her over the past year. Lily looked at him and said, "Did I really just make the great James Potter blush?"

"Shut up Lils," James said smiling at her trying to cool his face down. Lily smiled at him and he pulled out the Shepherd's pie and pumpkin juice.

"James, how did you know that I loved this?!" Lily exclaimed as she picked up the dish.

James grinned sheepishly and said, "I remembered that you said that you loved it one time and about how you didn't like that they didn't serve it at school."

"I can't believe that you remembered!" Lily said as she picked up a fork and dig into the dish. "This is exactly how my mum makes it at home," Lily said as she closed her eyes to savor the taste.

"I'm glad that I made it then," James said.

"James I know that you did not make this," Lily said as she pushed her shoulder into his.

"You caught me," James said shrugging his shoulders. A slight blush crawled up his cheeks.

"Wow, twice now that I've made you blush. Is that like a record or something?" Lily asked in between bites.

"I do believe so," James said as he dug into his food as well. The two ate for a while in silence as they watched the sun set. Suddenly James remembered the sweets he had brought. "Oh I have a surprise for you," he suddenly said.

"Oh you do," Lily said. The whole date had been a surprise but what more could he have?

"But you have to close your eyes first," James instructed. Lily slowly closed her eyes, not sure if she should trust it or not. James pulled out a cookie and broke off a bite size piece. He scooted a bit closer. "Open your mouth," James said. Lily opened her mouth and James put the bit of cookie in her mouth. "Close and chew." Lily chewed and as she recognized what it was her face lit up.

"How did you get these?" Lily asked as she opened her eyes. James gave her a look.

"The elves," they said at the same time. The two broke out laughing and Lily picked up a cookie.

"Thank you," Lily said as she nibbled on the cookie.

"Well you are very welcome my dear," James said with a flourish. "Oh, I also brought sugar quills, licorice wands, and caldron cakes."

"You really did think of everything I love," Lily said looking at him. He gave her a sheepish smile and went back to eating the sweets. They ate the sweets in silence as the stars started to come out. Lily laid down to see them better. "I love the stars," she sighed. James laid down beside her and took her hand.

"You're my star," James said looking at the girl he loved. Lily started to laugh. "What?" James asked.

"Oh please James, I know that you would never in your right mind ever say something like that," she replied giving him a light smack on the shoulder.

"Okay fine, I did hear Moony say it to his girlfriend once and I wanted to try it on you," James replied honestly.

"I knew that you could never come up with something like that," Lily said looking at the stars again. The two sat in silence for a while.

"So does this mean that I'm off the hook then?" James asked as he looked at Lily.

"Of course," Lily said as she grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss. James smiled then kissed her back.

When they broke apart James said, "This is a day not to forget." Lily smiled then kissed him again.

**AN: Yay! So please review. I would love you forever and give you a cookie if you did.**


End file.
